


Fuyuki's effort to save Earth

by Kabaneri



Series: What if...s [25]
Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri
Summary: Everyone thinks Fuyuki is crazy for believing there are aliens hiding in town. No one realizes that it is actually the case and maybe Fuyuki is one of the few things standing between them and the fall of humanity. This will probably just be a few chapters to explore the concept and shape the idea a bit more.
Series: What if...s [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182860
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Should I call them like in the anime, with their titles or just their names when they are talking to each other?)**

Hinata Fuyuki had always been a bit of an oddball. Since he was but a kindergartener, he had adored and believed in the supernatural with passion so great it had followed him to this point, more than 7 years later. His sister, Natsumi, was getting worried because of that. He should have slowly lost interest but it seemed as if Fuyuki’s interest was growing in recent days. It kept him away from most kids in school and sometimes she even saw them making fun of him behind his back. She had heard of chuuni, her mother was telling her to not think too much about it but Natsumi just couldn’t! Recently it seemed as if Fuyuki’s wild imagination was spiraling out of control. He was talking about aliens hiding among them, about alien invasions and ghosts… She shivered.

“Fuyuki. It’s time for school.” – Natsumi tried to gently wake him up.

“Fivhe moa minuts…” – he mumbled into his pillow.

“Ugh. Get up!” he didn’t, so she took a deep breath “LOOK! There’s an alien!” – she pointed at a random wall.

“WAH! Where?!” – before she could even laugh, Fuyuki pulled out a wooden gun and started shooting rubber bands at the spot she was pointing.

“FUYUKI! What is that?!”

“A weapon to defend myself from aliens. Where is it?” – he was looking around, still holding the wooden gun at ready.

“Uh, you are hopeless. Get up, we’ll be late for school.”

“AH! I almost forgot about the school!”

The two siblings left the room, the door closing with a loud bang. So very slowly, a part of the wall peeled itself to reveal Keroro. He was looking pissed and had a few red marks on his face.

“Damn Pekoponian! I will get him next time!” – he pressed a button on the Kero-ball and teleported to their base.

=== The outskirts of the city, underground alien base ===

“Corporal Giroro!” – Keroro shouted, stomping towards the observation room.

“Yes!” – Giroro saluted.

“Enlist a new top-priority target! The sister of that Pekoponian boy… she discovered my position today, despite using the best camouflage. If more people believe the boy, out invasion plans might as well be ruined. We have to make sure someone like her doesn’t join the boy in his meddling without plans!” – Keroro sat on his chair and crossed his legs.

“Understood.” -Giroro’s eyes narrowed.

He and Kururu were the only other Keronians in the base. The yellow frog was almost always working on something, so that left Giroro to deal with tasks until some of the others came back to switch out. He knew Keroro since they were young, so he knew the sergeant tended to exaggerate things a bit.

‘Hinata Natsumi’ Giroro looked at the picture on the screen ‘Let me see how dangerous you really are.’

=== Around 2-3 weeks ago ===

Fuyuki had been camping out in hopes of seeing an UFO or a flying cryptid in the night, because the most logical thing for something that is not normally seen is to move in the dark! It was then that he saw the ‘meteorite’.

Fuyuki rushed towards the fall site, excited he may find some rare mineral or small piece left of the cosmic rock, what he found was way MORE than he expected.

As he was getting closer, he felt tremors beneath his feet, he then saw lights and heard voices. The young boy ducked behind a bush and peeked out. His eyes widened at the sight. It was an alien ship! An alien ship that was pulling itself from the ground, there were also 3 colorful humanoid frogs outside – a green a red and a dark blue one with a small tail. The green one seemed to be the one giving the orders.

“A bit more to the left… No, the other left!” – the green one hovered on a flying device.

Fuyuki leaned a bit to see better but slipped and fell.

“What was that?!” – the green one turned.

“Ah! Sergeant, an intruder!” – the green one pointed.

“Damn Pekoponian!” – the red one pointed an alien gun in his face.

“Aaah! I c-come with peace! Please, let me go!”

“Hehe. Like we’ll do this. You will not alert anyone of our invasion!” – the green one proclaimed.

“I-Invasion?” – Fuyuki stuttered.

“Yes, to conquer Pekopon! You Pekoponians stand no chance against the mighty Keronian army! All led by me, Sgt. Keroro!”

“Waaai!” – the blue one clapped.

The red one face palmed and Fuyuki took this chance to escape. He had brought some stuff with him in case something happened in the woods. He took out a pepper spray and sprayed the red frog in the face from point blank range.

“AAAAAH! My eyes! It burns!”

“Corporal Giroro!” – the blue one shouted in alarm.

Giroro tried to make the burning go away but accidentally pressed the trigger.

BOOOOOM!!

Their ship was hit and a big part of it exploded.

“Tamama! Blow him up!” – Keroro commanded.

Tamama took a deep breath and shot a laser from his mouth. Fuyuki ducked and was not hit, but the tree that got hit fell over. The boy fumbled with his small belt pouch and took out a mosquito ointment. Having nothing much to do, he threw it at the advancing frog. Tamama was startled, stepped on it and slipped down the gravelly hill, landing face-first in an anthill. Angry ants crawled all over him and he furiously started trying to swat them or fry them with his breath.

“Cheh! I guess I should do it myself.” – Keroro put his flying transport into gear and followed after the human.

Fuyuki ran towards his home, the sergeant hot on his heels.

“You can’t escape, foolish Pekoponian!” – Keroro laughed.

Fuyuki pushed a branch out of his way but Keroro had been gloating, so he didn’t notice said branch snapping back into place.

THWACK!

And the green frog was sent flying into the air. The flying scooter or whatever it was called had lost its driver, so it zigzagged before it promptly crashed and went in flames.

The next morning, Fuyuki went back the trail he’d returned home from, this time armed with a broom. He soon found the scorched place where the flying scooter had crashed, along with some alien tech, very burned and mangled but still ALIEN TECH!

Fuyuki gathered the parts and brought them to his room. At that point one thing was clear for the boy – he HAD to protect his home from those aliens no matter what!

=== With the platoon, a bit after Fuyuki got away ===

The five frogs sat in a circle, their heads down. Dororo had a few black smudges and his cap was singed from the fire, Kururu wasn’t faring much better, Giroro was still red-eyed and sniffling, Tamama was covered in small red dots from the ant stings and Keroro had a red mark on his face and a bump on his head.

“So… we are stuck here…” – Keroro muttered.

“Yes.” Kururu was wiping his glasses “The fleet was called back and I couldn’t call them back to report because the explosion destroyed part of our communication system.”

“Sorry, sergeant.” – Tamama apologized and scratched his arm.

“Damn that Pekoponian!” Keroro stood up and shouted at the sky “I will get him next time!”

=== Present time ===

Fuyuki was in school and was headed towards the lunch room when he noticed something in the bushes. Something seemed to jump out of them but there was nothing! Fuyuki ran to his desk, took his bag and ran out.

“Halt, alien!” – he pointed a water gun at ‘empty space’.

“Geh! You discovered I was here but you cannot hit me! I am invisible!” – Tamama’s voice sounded.

Fuyuki started spraying with the gun but it was filled with paint instead of water. It hit and covered a small part of Tamama, so the keronian deactivated his invisibility.

The two of them glared at each other, their eyes never leaving the opponent.

=== Elsewhere ===

POOF!

Natsumi ran as she saw the huge cloud of dust from her PE class. She ran towards the place the dust had come from and soon reached it.

“Wait!” – it was her brother’s voice.

‘Fuyuki…’ – she groaned.

Fuyuki was trying to climb over the fence when she snagged the back of his uniform and pulled him down.

“Nee-san?!”

“Fuyuki! What do you think you are doing?!”

“Oh, no!” Fuyuki had seen the faint distortion from the alien turning invisible again “The alien will escape! We have to go!”

“NO! Look at the mess you’ve made! Mom will be very disappointed when she rears about this!” – it was a lie, Natsumi was 89% sure her mother would gush out with questions the moment Fuyuki mentioned the alien.

A few hundred meters in the air, a certain red keronian observing the pair with a set of binoculars.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and Giroro was up and working. He had done his morning exercise and patrol of the area, now he was spying a set of siblings, the sister to be more precise. He watched as Natsumi was dragging Fuyuki to school.

===Flashback===

Giroro was about to leave the base when he was stopped by Keroro.

“Corporal Giroro, a moment please.”

“Yes?”

“I know you are going to test that Pekoponian’s sister and him, but… I want you to leave him. He is mine. I have to make him pay for the humiliation!” – a menacing aura surrounded Keroro.

===end===

Giroro had accepted it with a sigh, knowing it was the general’s fault for crashing his ride and damaging the Kero-ball when he fell.

His eyes re-focused on his target. If she was a threat like the boy, Giroro had no problem disposing of her.

……………………………………..

Natsumi shuddered, the feeling of someone’s eyes on her, she looked around but saw no one suspicious.

‘Strange… Well, whatever.’ – she shrugged and continued to drag her brother to school.

After the previous incident, she had inspected his bag thoroughly before they left the house, so there were no more paint guns. How could her sweet little brother be turning into a vandal and delinquent?!

Meanwile Fuyuki was thinking of new ways how to sneak some of his anti-alien gear with him. He only had a pepper spray in his pocket, hand sanitizer, a small mirror and a banana. He sighed in defeat and looked up. His eyes widened, and then he squinted.

‘There!’

He noticed the slight distortion as one alien quickly flew away, out of his sight.

“Fuyuki, quick or we’ll be late!”

“Yes, nee-san.”

Giroro on the other hand was hiding behind a building.

‘He SAW?!! How? I am supposed to be completely invisible! That boy… does he _really_ have some hidden talent?’ – a bead of sweat fell down Giroro’s face.

He shook his head and downed another bottle of water, calming and refreshing himself a bit.

………………………………….

For Natsumi, everything started after Math. She had tripped and almost fallen down the stairs but she did a flip and landed securely on her feet, aweing a few classmates. Then, it was a stove spewing fire at her in cooking class, a shelf almost falling on top of her, a baseball smashing the window and sending glass flying towards her… She got a feeling this was not a coincidence- someone was out for her!! She became even more vigilant but until she left school nothing else happened.

“Hey, Fuyumi, isn’t that your brother?” – one girl from her class asked her.

“Like I will let you!” – Fuyuki shouted and vaulted over the wall with ease, she stared in disbelief.

‘Since when could he vault over wall so easily?! He was never the sporty type! Don’t tell me… He’s becoming a yankee?!’

If Fuyumi had not been as dismissive and oblivious to what he had been telling her, she would have known that all that effort in stopping the aliens’ plans to take over their planet, Fuyuki had gained quite a bit of muscle and became very athletic!

…………………………………..

Fuyuki had been deprived of quite a bit of his arsenal but he was NOT giving up, despite the minor setback! The aliens had some goal, something they wanted for their schemes! Why else would he catch the blue one – Tamama, trying to sneak in?

Today, however, he hadn’t noticed the alien, nor had any of his improvised alarm systems been triggered. Had they given up? Had they simply changed their target for the moment?

He had been sulking in the club room, him being the only member and all… Then, he heard the shattering of glass and a scream. He looked out of the window and could swear he saw the silhouette of an alien retreating behind the gardener’s shed. He looked in the hall to see several students and a teacher gathered around his sister, glass on the floor.

‘That’s it! No one messes with my sister!’

Fuyuki knew he was in a tough spot, not having as much equipment but he had learned how to unlock locks using a soda can. He managed to get his hands on some soap and a few spray bottles before he heard the janitor come.

‘It may not be much, but I have to do something!’

…………………………………..

The Pekoponian girl had proven to be tougher than he expected. She had gotten out of all his traps without a scratch on her. Even though it pained him to admit it, she was good, maybe an even bigger threat than the boy. She could become threat to their mission, she must be eliminated.

“I know you are here!”

Giroro peered out of his hiding spot to see Fuyuki, looking at him, holding a spray bottle and a few more things strapped around his waist, including a tennis racket. A fire burned in the boy’s eyes – he came for a fight.

“Heh, I must admit I am surprised you found my hiding spot, but don’t think I’ll be going anywhere without a fight!” – he aimed his bazooka at Fuyuki.

“Wait!” a green blur joined in “He is MY target! I have to take revenge and I have the means to do it!” – Keroro laughed, lifting the kero-ball.

Giroro couldn’t help but sweatdrop. By the looks of the device – it had been hastily repaired, likely by Keroro himself. It looked like a good whack would make it fall apart but he kept his mouth shut, not giving an enemy an easy opportunity to defeat them. He decided to leave the general do as he deemed right and dashed away.

“Prepare to die!” – Keroro jumped.

Fuyuki sprayed the bottle and Keroro screeched, but nothing happened even after Fuyuki repeated the action.

“So disinfectant has no effect, huh?” – the boy remarked.

“HEY!! I am not a germ!” Keroro shouted “Either way… EAT THIS!”

Keroro pressed a button on the kero-ball and a laser shot out of it. Fuyuki was quick to react and pulled out the small mirror, reflecting it back at the alien. The green frog had to duck or be hit by the painful beam.

“H-How…”

“Hah! Do you think I won’t have prepared! I have dealt with that Tamama guy several times before!”

“Damn Pekoponian! Learned how to redirect our own attacks against us…”

‘OMG! I can’t believe it reflected it at him! I can’t let him learn it was pure luck the laser shot back at his head…’ – Fuyuki thought on the inside.

“Cheh! You haven’t seen the last of me, pekoponian!!” – Keroro did a strategical retreat.

“Wait!” – Fuyuki followed.

……………………………………….

Giroro had already loaded his trap. It was much flashier than his usual work, but it had to work this time. In a bit, the girl was about to pass by the ‘Cafeteria’ place and he was going to launch a barrage of sharp utensils at her.

‘Here she comes…’

Giroro waited to activate the trap but then Fuyuki and Keroro barged into his hiding spot. Keroro threw a grenade at Fuyuki, smirking already, prepared for the moment it was going to explode and roast the annoying boy a bit. Fuyuki, in a moment worthy of a Wimbledon pro player with steel nerves, hit the almost ready to explode grenade back at Keroro, plus Giroro.

BOOOM~!

Utensils flew and imbedded themselves in the wall. A poor teacher’s wig got snagged and his bald head shone in the sun.

“AAAAGH! My eyes!” ”My wig!!” “AH! There has been an incident!” “Call an ambulance! Hold in there…”

By the time Fuyumi came even close to the cafeteria, the place had been closed, medics carrying a fainted teacher and a student out.

Just like that, several more of Giroro’s attempts were met with failure due to Keroro and Fuyuki’s ‘fight’. Filled with frustration, Giroro followed Fuyumi after school and into the supermarket.

……………………………………

Even now, as she was choosing which packet of discounted steaks to buy, Fuyumi felt the presence watching her. She kept her eyes and ears open to anything amiss, expecting some creep to come out of somewhere.

‘This is it! I have rigged the whole place. Show me what you are capable of, Hinata Natsumi.’ – Giroro hid on top of a canned soup shelf.

Natsumi rounded a corner and a small explosion sounded, then another one and another one!

‘No way! She passed 3 of the traps already?!’ – Giroro was in shock.

More explosions and smoke rose from nearby aisles, leaving Giroro gaping.

“HYAH!” – Natsumi shouted and with a thwack something flew up.

An explosive, cleverly disguised as a pineapple flew up, smoke coming out of it, ready to explode. Giroro was frozen in place, unable to move as the rigged fruit hit the shelf he was on and promptly exploded, scattering pieces of fruit, juice, soup and splinters. He groaned, his body aching and half-buried in ruined grocery stock. With a lot of effort, he lifted his head and saw a scowling Natsumi head to the register, a charred leek in her hand.

‘She passed through my traps… with only a leek?’ Giriro was bewildered ‘Hinata Natsumi… I think… I have fallen for you-‘ – he then fainted.

“Corporal! Hang in there!” – a banged-up Keroro came and rescued him from the store before anyone can see them.

Meanwhile…

“I can’t believe this! This place has become a hazard for the health of people! Smoking fruit, falling shelves, defective fireworks! What if somebody got hurt?!” – Natsumi ranted to the poor guy behind the register.

“Miss, please, I am just a part-timer. I have no say in how the store is run. I can help you contact the manager but nothing more. Will you please pay and not hold the other customers back?”

“Fine!” – she huffed and paid.

=== A bit earlier with Fuyuki ===

Keroro hadn’t left him but the boy was also not giving up, always countering the frog’s attempts to take revenge. Just like that, the school day had ended. Fuyuki was walking out of the building, deep in thought.

‘Two aliens… I somehow managed to keep sis and the school safe but…’

He saw Keroro climbing over the wall. Fuyuki ran towards him, the green alien jumped up a bit and went over the wall.

“Like I will let you!” – he vaulted over the wall and ran after the retreating alien.

Only after a while the awesomeness of what he had done caught up to Fuyuki.

‘WOW! I can’t believe I did that! I vaulted over the wall like it was nothing!’ – he smiled and continued the chase.

‘Why is he smiling like a psycho?!’ – Keroro was freaking out, the boy being something scary in the alien’s eyes.

The kero-ball had been put through its paces today and his hasty repairs had begun to show themselves. A part of it was warm to the touch and he had seen a bit of smoke come out earlier, hence why he had tried to retreat. Keroro didn’t know the area very well, so he made the wrong turn and found himself in a dead end.

“There’s nowhere for you to escape! Give up!” – Fuyuki panted a bit.

“Like hell I will, damn Pekoponian!!” – Keroro pressed a button on the kero-ball.

Bzzst! Ka-boom!

It malfunctioned and exploded in a thick cloud of smoke. Fuyuki had ducked and escaped the brunt of the explosion but Keroro was not so lucky, he was sent flying up, body covered in sooth and disappeared somewhere in the air. After the smoke cleared up, Fuyuki looked up and saw only a black spot and some broken-down parts of the machine Keroro had been using.

“Cool! Alien technology!” – he beamed, his inner supernatural enthusiast coming out.

He carefully gathered the parts and wrapped them in a few sheets of paper to not stain his belongings. The boy exited the alley with a hop, whatever had been left from the kero-ball securely put in his backpack.

When he got home, he took a shower and carefully examined the parts until Natsumi called him and his mom for dinner.

===After story bit ===

Tamama trudged through the thick foliage, feeling his skin dry up from the heat. He had been sent on a mission and couldn’t fail no matter what! Though…

“Where am I?”

Tamama looked around, not recognizing anything anymore. He was completely lost!


End file.
